1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for processing anti-aliased digital images.
2. Description of Related Art
Anti-aliased line art has become increasingly available to the printing industry. As a result, the ability to perform the same type of processing techniques on anti-aliased line art as those that are available to process binary line art is desirable. For example, it is desirable to control the line widths of anti-aliased line art when converting from a first resolution to a second resolution. Additionally, processes such as document cleaning, document restoration and image enhancement are desirable for anti-aliased line art just as much as for binary line art.